Aftermath
by JKaitz
Summary: We all make mistakes, we all hurt the ones we care for... but not everyone faces the consecuences...


Chapter 1.

Disclaimer : I don't own Love Hina, this good manga and anime are property of Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop.

Timeline: This fic originates during the las chapter of the burning blade story in the manga.

* * *

_Swoosh... __**Clank!**_

Two swords echoed in the distance, each time the sound could be heard clearer and stronger than before, a battle was reaching its climax.

Ultimate Technique, Thunder Blade! - One of the warriors cry was heard, followed by a great flash of light, the power of the technique unleashed a devastating 'Boom' as dust and rubble flew everywhere in sight.

By the sides, two figures watched the battle unfolding before them, both of them shocked at the immense power of the warrior, anyone who was staring at the fight would think the same as them.

This battle was over.

- Come on Motoko, that last attack did nothing but singe my hair! -

Motoko's shocked figure strained as she felt her sister's suffocating grip on her neck, slamming her to a nearby rock, Motoko knew that unless she could break free, It was all over.

- Hold on Motoko! - Keitaro's voice was heard as some round shaped objects flew in her sister's direction, catching her completely off guard.

Taken aback by this sudden intrusion, Tsuruko had no choice but to release her sister as she tried to defend as better as she could, each object exploding furiously near her, she placed all her energy into avoiding what it seemed to be a nicely timed attack, grinning at her sister and the intruder she had no choice but to congratulate them... her own way.

- Ho, ho, ho, now this is getting interesting! - With a swift movement of her sword, Tsuruko vanished all the scorched air around her, making her sister and her "fiancée" take back their battle positions, their faces showed their disbelief as she was able to get out of that attack unscratched.

As Motoko readied herself for another take with her sister, Keitaro stood on the rear lines where he faced another problem on his own.

- You are trying a bit too hard aren't you? - An angry and cold voice came from behind him.

- Huh? - Keitaro's voice babbled as he couldn't figure the meaning of Naru's statement.

You have a broken leg after all... or did something happen last night between you and Motoko? -

_Clank! C__link! Clink!_

Both swords practically screamed in the distance, Keitaro couldn't help but to turn his head to check back on Motoko, and to his horror he saw Motoko's figure losing strength before her sister's furious attacks, she had been put on the defensive, barely able to hold her ground.

- Naru, right now it's not the time to talk about that! - Keitaro said in a humble but desperate tone as he tried to calm Narusegawa down, he knew that he needed to assist Motoko soon or else...

Naru felt her temper rise as her suspicions about Keitaro and Motoko took a turn for the worst, fighting a sudden and powerful urge to land one or two punches on her landlord's head and blast him all the way back home, she decided to take a more…"active" role in this fight.

- So... - Naru's voice turned darker this time, - something DID happen last night eh? -

- Wha... what! Naru, it's not...! -

- It's so obvious Keitaro... - Naru rose from her seat and Keitaro couldn't help himself, he started to panic as the familiar sight of Naru approaching him cracking her knuckles and the urge to help Motoko made his brain go into overload.

- N...No! Naru is not like that I swear! Let's just talk about it after the duel, please? -

- After the duel eh? Well, it's fine by me... - Naru stopped a few steps from Keitaro, lowering her fist and trying to stay indifferent, she looked at Keitaro and saw that he started to calm down.

Keitaro let out a sigh of relief as he had successfully made Naru understand the predicament they were both in, he faced the battle and readied another set of bombs and prepared himself to intervene as he heard Naru talk to him.

- So tell me Keitaro... are we talking after or before your wedding? -

That last statement sent a shiver down Keitaro's spine as he turned to face Naru again.

- Naru, I… -

_**Wham!**_

A loud, raw noise was the testament of what had happened as Keitaro was blasted towards the arena, where the two sister's battled each other fiercely, and as Naru had planned, Keitaro was blasted in a non stop collision route towards Tsuruko.

Or so she expected.

Tsuruko was an experienced warrior, and she would never commit the same mistake twice, only one interference from the young manager was the only thing she needed to never let it happen again, and so, as she saw a weird object flying towards her, she decided to teach both her sister and Keitaro a lesson.

She just needed to wait, wait for her dear and not so focused sister to make the next move, and the moment she was waiting for arrived just as soon as she had predicted.

Motoko, saw her sister look away from the battle for a split second, she took this opportunity and lunged forward her, striking as hard and fast as she could so she could gain the advantage, she was surprised that instead of blocking or parrying, her sister dodged her blade giving a long step backwards, leaving her guard open for one definite strike.

- This is my chance! - That was Motoko's last thought as she felt the weight of her carefulness literally strike at her with a mighty force as Keitaro collided violently with her side, hearing a powerful and devastating 'crunch' as she was plummeted along with him to the other side of the fighting arena.

Maybe it was the friction, maybe he had already lighten some up before he was interrupted, but as Keitaro and Motoko tried to regain their footing, none of them could do anything, they couldn't see it coming.

**BOOM!**

Su's bombs exploded away with a vengeance, raising a giant cloud of smoke and dirt as its two victims were engulfed within it.

Seconds passed... minutes passed... as the older Aoyama and the young Narusegawa watched in horror at the lack of response from the unfortunate victims. Moment's later, only painful groans could be heard from the thick curtain of dirt.

Fighting the urge to get to her sister's side, Tsuruko sheathed her sword as she stood from a safe distance until the smoke faded away, if her sister could not fight any more, she would need to get her and her new brother in law to the hospital as soon as she could.

Moment's later, the thick and dense smoke finally started to clear away, and the vision it revealed was not a pleasant one.

Motoko was on her knees on the floor, with one hand trying to hold herself from finally falling to the ground as she grabbed her side with the other, her breathing was fast and rash, as if no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get enough air.

- Motoko, are you all right? - She heard the weak voice of Keitaro as she tried to deal with the pain, she didn't look at him. She just tried to steady herself as soon as she could.

- Yes, I am good enough for one last go... just... ugh! - Motoko grabbed her side even harder as she felt a searing pain every time she tried to look at him, she would soon be standing but if her sister attacked her now...

- Don't worry, I can at least buy you some time… - He was determined to give Motoko one last chance, having hit his head pretty badly from the impact against Motoko's side and that bomb exploding on him, both Keitaro's sight and reflexes were shot to hell as he felt a terrible tiredness draw on him, he was conscious enough to know that he was on the floor and that he had dropped his weapon somewhere.

Thank you Keitaro... - She murmured under her breath as she knew that he would do his best.

Keitaro only chuckled as he started searching the floor for a weapon, and soon finding one not to far away from his feet, not really knowing or caring what it was, he picked it up and using it as a support, he stood up and faced Tsuruko on Motoko's behalf.

Tsuruko and Naru couldn't bear the sight in front of them as the hurt manager stood wounded and almost unconscious in front of them.

Naru's thoughts were of both concern and jealously for Keitaro and Motoko, especially because they were both so determined to go that far...

On the other side, Tsuruko's thoughts were clear and determined, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as everything turned out like this, but on the other side, she didn't have the privilege for doubt, she decided that she would finish the fight here and now, using all the strength necessary for that or she would regret it greatly.

Charging at Keitaro without hesitation, Tsuruko was determined to shove the young manager away and while her sister was still unable to fight, she would claim her victory and end this before everything ran out of control.

She was close to Keitaro, and she saw him swing his weapon like a baseball bat, she stroke back at him, hoping that the impact from both weapons was strong enough to make him lose his balance and make him fall on his ass.

She never expected that she would be the one being thrown away.

Shocked by the unexpected, Tsuruko glanced at Keitaro more carefully and her eyes stared at him in shock.

Standing motionlessly, Keitaro was grabbing a dark, ominous blade, his eyes showed no emotion, as Tsuruko got back in guard as fast as she could and took a look at the scene before her.

Her sister, still trying to get back to action, was on the floor with one hand firmly on her side, Keitaro… was a completely different mater now, he was hurt, very hurt, his cast was bleeding, his glasses shattered and torn, his face and body was full of bruises and his eyes… they were emotionless and cold, something that could only be compared to the pale color his skin was gaining.

And yet, if he was this hurt, how did he manage to fend her back?

- What are you waiting for Tsuruko!? Attack me! –

Keitaro's words shocked Tsuruko as she readied herself, Keitaro did the same as he adopted a defensive stance as he looked at Tsuruko and he waited.

- "Keitaro… he is emanating a foreign ki… It's coming from that sword!" –

Without wasting any more time, Tsuruko lunged forward towards Keitaro, sweeping at his feet with all her might. Trying to block the coldly calculated blow Keitaro felt himself back a bit, and now, he had lost his rival from his sight.

Sneaking behind him, Tsuruko gathered her ki in the tip of her blade and, with a definite war cry she unleashed all the might and fury of the God's Cry School.

**Evil Banishing Strike ! **

A powerful wave struck Keitaro in the back, not hurting him farther but striking directly into the blade, Keitaro stood unmoving, motionless, Tsuruko knew that it was all over now.

The wedding would have to wait until they both check out from the hospital.

-Uwaaaaaaah! This will not END like this! –

Keitaro's voice was heard as Tsuruko backed down, Keitaro's and the blade's ki was overflowing, Tsuruko barely readied herself as she saw the battered frame of Keitaro lunge against her.

Running towards Tsuruko with astounding speed, Keitaro, once again swung his sword with all his might, as Motoko's elder sister parried the blow.

Or at least she tried.

**CLANK !!!**

- I… can't believe it… my sword is… with a single blow… and now -

The odds reversed in an instant, now it was Keitaro who had the definite advantage, his sword now was caressing Tsuruko's neck as her sword laid shattered from the impact, she looked straight at his eyes, full of rage, full of anger.

- Surrender! –

- W… what?! –

- This 'challenge' business has gone long enough, surrender! –

Seconds passed in complete silence as no one spoke, Motoko regained her footing as she and Naru just stood shocked at the scene unfolding before them.

- Urashima, I su… -

- Gah! –

Tsuruko's statement was cut off as she saw Keitaro cough up blood, lowering his blade and finally dropping it, his entire body began to tremble, slightly at first and then escalating into a violent frenzy as he began to fall, shattered to the ground.

- Damn… so… close… so… rry… -

He heard voices, he heard cries and sobs but all this began to fade until everything became peace and quiet… drifting into darkness, he saw a light in which he followed someone into it.

To be continued….

* * *

Hello, well this is the first chapter of a not too long story, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you liked this little piece of my imagination. 

Peace- JKaitz


End file.
